


The Last Time

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9731360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Fred visits Angelina after Quidditch practice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Shining (song by DJ Khaled)' for The Golden Snitch's 'Prompt of the Day' challenge.

Angelina smiled as she walked off the Quidditch pitch. She was caked in mud from head to toe, but she didn’t mind.

It had been her first Quidditch practice with the Holyhead Harpies, and Angelina was feeling good about it. Right now she was only a reserve player, but she didn’t mind. The idea that she might one day play in a professional Quidditch match with her favorite team was good enough for her.

“Nice job out there Johnson” said the team’s captain when Angelina reached the changing room. “You keep that up, and you’ll make the team in no time.”

“Thanks” said Angelina, grinning from ear to ear. She quickly showered and changed into some fresh robes, then left the changing room.

When she was outside, Angelina was surprised to discover Fred standing there. She hadn’t seen him in what felt like ages. She supposed his shop kept him busy these days.

“Hi Fred” Angelina said to her Hogwarts boyfriend. “What brings you out here on a practice day?”

“You didn’t think I would miss your first practice, did you?” said Fred with a wide grin.

“I told you about that weeks ago!” cried Angelina. “I’m surprised you remembered, considering all that you have going on.”

“I could never forget anything having to do with you, Angelina” said Fred. “Certainly not after I forgot our first Valentine’s Day as a couple and you chewed me out for it.”

Angelina laughed. “You know you deserved it, Fred Weasley” she said.

Fred chuckled. Then he said “You know, I didn’t come out here just to watch you practice.”

“Oh?” said Angelina, raising her eyebrows. She wondered what the redhead was up to.

“No” said Fred. “There was something I wanted to ask you.” Then, to Angelina’s surprise, Fred got down on one knee in the mud.

Angelina got an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had a feeling she knew what was coming next, and she wasn’t ready for it.

“Angelina, I know I don’t have a lot of money” Fred began. “And I’ve been really busy lately. But I love you.”

Angelina tried to cut her boyfriend off, but he continued talking. “What I’m trying to say is will you marry me Angelina Johnson?” concluded Fred.

Angelina could tell Fred was embarrassed by the flush in his face. And she didn’t what to let him down. But she didn’t see any other way out.

“Fred, I love you” said Angelina. “And it doesn’t matter to me how much money you have. It never has.” Fred smiled at that. “But” continued Angelina “I can’t marry you.”

Fred frowned and turned a darker shade of red. “Why not?” he asked, sounding hurt.

“I’m just not ready” explained Angelina. “I mean; I’ve only just started playing professional Quidditch today.” She shrugged her shoulders.

Fred stood up. “If you really loved me, that wouldn’t matter” he said. With that he turned and walked away from his girlfriend.

It was the last time Angelina would see Fred before the Battle of Hogwarts.


End file.
